


Shinobi Tears

by pdorkaa



Series: readers [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Night Stands, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, alibi plot, i saw pairings for Kakashi i shouldnt have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdorkaa/pseuds/pdorkaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just arrived from a mission - you lost a comrade and your other teammate is in the hospital, badly injured. You got injured too, but not bad enough to keep you in. Kakashi knows what you need to get death out of your head and decides to help you out...</p><p> <em> Is not related to any of the other works in this series. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinobi Tears

"What?!" you asked as you opened the door with a little bit more force than was necessary when the knocking just wouldn't stop. You only wanted to be left alone - your most recent mission went awry, Akihiro, one of your teammates, got himself killed and the other was lying in the hospital, badly injured. You only had minor bruises and injuries; you stood the farthest from the paper bomb when it went off. 

Chilly air snaked in - the night was misty, heavy clouds covered the sky and the smell of rain lingered in the air. You could see the street lights and the soft glow of windows. And...

Hatake Kakashi stood there, in all his glorious laziness, one hand in his pocket, the other lifted to knock. He didn't seem surprised at your tone - he stared at you with the usual unfazed look on his face. Or, at least on the part of his face that showed. You, on the other hand were quite surprised to see the jōnin in front of you.

"Can I come in?" He asked when you didn't say anything else for a while.

"No" came the obvious reply, but he didn't seem to care about that and entered anyway. You sighed. "What do you want?"

"You lost your teammate."

What? That was impossible - Teruo died? The medics said he had mighty chance to survive the night... 

"Shit" you muttered under your breath. "Why did you come here?" You asked Kakashi. He was practically the last person you wanted to see now; you two weren't exactly on the best of terms. 

"I came to deliver the news. Plus, you clearly can't cope with the loss."

"A shinobi never shows any emotion" you shot back half-heartedly. Both of you knew perfectly well that ninja weren't true to this law in the rough seventy percent of the time. Kakashi didn't say anything, only raised his visible eyebrow.

"Maaah" he said after a while, "you've only recently became jōnin. It's understandable you don't get what's up" he said, and without further ado, he pulled down his mask and kissed you. 

"What the fuck, Hatake?" You asked, panting.

"What do you feel?" He asked instead of answering, his voice the usual drawl, his right eye staring at you intently. He didn't seem like he cared about the lack of honorific.

You thought about that for a second. You did feel different now; you felt a bit closer to life.

When you didn't answer him, he smiled a bit with his eye - you didn't even notice when he put his mask back on - and stepped closer.

"This we call something along the lines of 'the rite of the shinobi warriors' tears'." Kakashi said, pulling his mask down again. 

You sighed, and this time it was you who started the kiss. You etched your fingernails into his neck, anchoring yourself, desperately trying to actually feel and not just be hurled across life like a senseless rag doll. Kakashi wasn't exactly slow and sensual either: he was roughly kissing you while walking-pushing you to the wall.

His hands roamed across your body. You weren't dressed properly since you hadn't expected visitors tonight, and he didn't have a hard time lifting your tee to brush his fingers over your abdomen.

You zipped down his flak jacket with trembling hands, and pushed him in the general direction of the bedroom whilst peeling off his clothes. He pulled his mask over his head and dropped it on the floor. You reached up to untie the knot on his headband and he made a move as if he wanted to stop you, but stopped abruptly and let you remove it. 

The brief, intimate moment was over when he slowly opened his Sharingan eye and looked at you with a kind of determination that made your knees go weak and your panties soak. 

He captured your lips with his, parted them with his tongue, exploring your mouth. His fingers skated across your skin, leaving hot trails behind. You freed him of the black shirt as well, and stepped back to admire the view for a second. 

"Handsome, are we?" You looked down at his toned body - his muscles were admirable, to say the least. He was pale, lanky, but not at all skinny. And his face - his features were sharp, his mouth curved in a sly smile. He was dazzling.

He didn't answer. He came closer, and pulled your t-shirt up and over your head, caressing your sides and breasts in the process. You kissed him again, wanting to devour him. He picked you up, and you could feel his erection through his cargo pants pressing against you.

He walked over to the bed, still kissing you, and laid you on your back, being surprisingly gentle compared to his earlier actions. You pulled his face closer to yours, then ran your hands down a beautifully toned back to grab his ass, causing him to grind into you. You reached down and unfastened the clasp of his dagger holder, then unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down as he lifted himself to help you get him out of them.

He kissed along your jaw, burying himself in your neck, licking and sucking, causing you to shiver with anticipation and to bite his neck, almost unconsciously.

"It's gonna show" his voice was hoarse, raw with arousal, and it somehow made you want him more.

You chuckled. "You wear a mask, Hatake."

"Mmm" he licked your nipple, "call me Kakashi."

Your whole body was covered in goosebumps and you shivered as he inched his way down to your panties, gently biting the sensitive skin of your sides and lower abdomen. You ran your fingers through his grey hair, gently tugging on it.  He moaned a little,  a low rumbling in his throat that told you that he wanted you just as much as you wanted him. You tugged a little harder, and that made him look up from his  ministrations, and he let go of the hem of your panties. He slid his body along yours and took you in a rough, passionate kiss. You opened your mouth and moaned into it - he licked your lips and deepened the kiss. You reached into his boxers and grabbed his cheeks, and he pressed his cock to your clitoris, causing a tinge of electricity to shoot through your body. He lowered his mouth to your skin and kissed along your neck, your collarbones, finally finding one of your nipples, gently sucking-biting on it. You arched your back, demanding more. He gave you just that and bit a little harder, and twisted your other nipple with his fingers.

"Kakashi" you said suddenly, desperate to get his attention. He murmured something like 'say my name again', but didn't look up.

"Kakashi!" You tried again, louder and more demanding this time. He looked up now, hair messy, brows furrowed, his Sharingan eye half-open, his lips swollen a little.

"I think... I think you've lost a few things" you said as you reached under yourself and pulled out a kunai and two shuriken.

"Mah" was all he said and while you dropped the weapons on the floor, he continued and trailed his tongue down on your side. He lifted the hem of your panties and finally took off the only remaining piece of clothing, only to bury his mouth in you. He licked and sucked your clitoris, pushed his tongue inside you. You trailed your hands on his back, following the lines of the moving muscles, occasionally grazing his skin with your nails when he reached a  particularly sensitive spot with his tongue. His hands only stopped caressing your sides when he brought them down; with one of them he grabbed your ass, almost painfully, and he slid in two fingers of the other.

He was woefully good at this and you couldn't help but shiver as you felt your thighs grow hotter by the minute. You slowly shut your eyes and gave in, focusing only on the sensation of wet lips and fingers.

Suddenly all contact was lost, and you cracked open one eye to see where Kakashi had disappeared to - a futile attempt to find an elite ninja. Plus, you needn't have searched for him, because with a puff of air he was on top of you, all hot skin and muscles - and completely naked.

"Sneaky bastard" you whispered between sharp breaths, and rolled him over with surprisingly small effort. 

There he was, sprawled out like a grey wolf, with half-lidded eyes full of lust and an ever-present sly smile, erection hot and hard and demanding, and you couldn't help but kiss those lips with painful need.

Now it was your turn to trail your tongue down on his body, following the muscles underneath the smooth skin, occasionally licking along an old scar or biting a little. He audibly gasped when you reached his cock and arched his back a bit. You licked along his length, up and down, enjoying the view of the dangerous Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan, being completely helpless as his cock twitched and he let out small moans.

You circled your tongue around the head, then took him in your mouth. He sighed contentedly, and closed his eyes completely. You bobbed your head up and down a few times, then let go of his cock and took one of his balls between your lips, gently sucking before licking your way up to his neck and kissing him feverishly. He responded with the same intensity, and rolled you back on your back, sucking at your neck for a moment before he pushed inside with one long, determined motion. 

He was hard and hot and soft at the same time, filling you completely. He slowly slid in and out, in and out, then he grabbed your legs and put them up on his shoulders, giving you both a much deeper sensation. You moaned, because it was just so good, but it was also a bit too much of a stretch after the accident; he must've sensed it, because he pulled back a little so you could lower your legs to his waist, hooking them behind his back. He kissed you, but it wasn't much of a kiss anymore, more like biting, sucking and licking at the same time. You had to come up for air, so he took to biting your neck, leaving purple marks behind.

The pace naturally increased, and you lost yourself in the sensation of skin and lips and hotness, and you felt a certain heat bubbling up inside you. His breath came in ragged intakes and exhales, his muscles started to tremble, and you felt that he was going to come soon. It was almost unbearable, skin sliding against skin, tongues tangling, the long cock slithering in and out of you with wet, luscious sounds.

You moaned.  "Kakashi" you said, "Kakashi, I'm close..."

He made a gesture, a nod maybe, and increased his pace a bit more. Suddenly, the edges of your vision darkened, and all sensations were drowned in a wet feeling of pleasure. Your back arched, pressing Kakashi's cock even deeper into that sweet spot, and you suddenly couldn't take it anymore. Your body tingled, every fiber acting as if they'd been set ablaze. You couldn't breathe for a second, you just lay there, completely intoxicated, vaguely aware of the fact that Kakashi was haphazardly thrusting one or two more before collapsing on top of you, panting. 

Kakashi grumbled and as you came to your senses, you could feel his cock still twitching inside you. He let out a sigh-moan and braced himself on his elbows, kissing your neck before pulling out. 

You were both laying on your backs now, panting and sweating.

"Fuck" he sighed.

"What?" You looked at him, still panting. He was lying with his eyes closed, a contented expression settling on his features. He let out a small sigh and opened his right eye. 

"How do you feel?" He asked instead of answering. 

"You seem to have a bad habit of avoiding questions." You smiled at him. "Alive" you added after some consideration.  He nodded. 

You turned your head and stared up at the ceiling. "Thank you."

"Can't say it's not been a pleasure" he said and you could hear the smile in his voice. "Don't thank me, though. It's a custom among jōnin."

"Are you saying that I should be thankful that you've been assigned to deliver the news and not Gai?!"

He chuckled. "Probably."

**Author's Note:**

> Akihiro is supposed to mean "large glory" and Teruo is supposed to mean "shining man", says google, but i didn't really want to say anything with these names, i just took two Japanese names that i liked upon first seeing them


End file.
